villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Enik
Enik is the main antagonist of the 2009 comedy film, Land of the Lost. He was portrayed by the late Walker Edmiston in the TV series, and John Boylan in the movie. History Early life Enik was a Sleestak who committed acts of genocide against his congeners. He was condemned to be imprisoned for 10,000 years, but he manages to escape and then murders The Zarn, the current ruler of the Sleestaks. He uses Tachyon Crystals to control the Sleestaks and plans to send his army across time and space to invade and conquer the World. Current Life After the paleontologist Rick Marshall and his friends Holly and Will arrive in The Land of the Lost thanks to his Tachyon Amplifier, Enik sends him a telepathic message for they meet in the Central Pylon where he resides and manipulates the Crystals. Here, Enik tell lies about The Zarn, claiming that he's the one who controls the Sleestaks and plans to take over the World with his army. He manipulates Rick and the others and convinces them to retrieve the Tachyon Amplifier (which has been lost). He also befriends Rick. Much later, after the three finally find the Tachyon Amplifier, Holly discovers a recording left by The Zarn which he tells the truth about Enik and is seen killed by him. But before she warns his friends that Enik deceived them, she is captured by the Sleestaks. Shortly after Rick and Will come to save her, but Enik sends the tyrannosaurus Grumpy to attack them and uses the Tachyon Amplifier to open a portal to Earth. However, Rick manages to befriend with Grumpy and uses him to defeat the Sleestak army. He then confronts Enik and Will accidentally shatters the Crystal link between the Land of the Lost and Earth, which will close it forever. Rick and Holly go through the portal before it closes, but Will chooses to stay behind to prevent Enik from following them. Enik is last mentioned by Will as having lost control over the Sleestaks and being attacked by them. Gallery enik3.png enik6.png enik2.png|Enik with Rick Marshall. enik4.png|Enik with his army. enik5.png|Enik in the original TV series. Trivia *In the TV series that has inspired the film, Enik was a bit of a jerk, but was not exactly a villain and often helped the main characters. *Ironically, this is the inverse in the case of the Zarn, who is an antagonist in the TV series but apparently a good guy in the movie. *In addition, Enik and The Zarn were not Sleestaks in the TV series (though Enik was a relative). Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Comedy Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Non-Action Category:Monsters Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Murderer Category:Tyrants Category:Evil from the Past Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Genocidal Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Charismatic Category:Hegemony Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Usurper Category:Liars Category:Brainwashers Category:Weaklings Category:Incriminators Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Sophisticated Category:Monster Master Category:Arrogant Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Elitist Category:Fighters Category:Elderly Category:Outcast Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Monarchs